1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to induction of interferon production, and, more especially, to the induction of interferon production utilizing certain organogermanium compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Interferon is a known antiviral glycoprotein which is produced in living animal cells in response to the presence of virus, nucleic acid, and even such other substances as polyanionic copolymers. The production of interferon is currently thought to be a normal mechanism of resistance to virus infection possessed by all vertebrate animals and certain insects. It is a factor which exerts its activity when present in but minute amounts. Each interferon is a glycoprotein having a molecular weight of 20,000 to 160,000 and is species specific. Its physiological properties include macrophage migration inhibition, immunity adjustment, and anti-tumor activity, in addition to antiviral activity.
For purposes of inducing interferon production, various substances are known, e.g., nucleic acid, bacterial cells endotoxins, polycarboxylates, polyphosphates, polysaccharide sulfates and phosphorylated dextrans, and same have been deemed "interferon inducers". Typically, such inducers ae macromolecular compounds, and most are highly toxic, are antigenic or display pronounced allergic toxicity. Therefore, such inducers are of little value as clinical medicines. Several non-macromolecular interferon inducing agents too are known, such as CP-20961 and tilorone hydrochloride but these are also characterized by one or more adverse side effects.